Hermione Vs The Gryffindor Cheerleading Squad
by Ty Riles
Summary: *'03 UPDATE*After the head-cheerleader Heidi Green steals Harry right from Hermione, it is her goal to destroy Heidi and the rest of the squad. Ron gives Hermione a piece of advice:
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, I'm really hoping this comes as good as I planned. I decide to put due dates and titles on upcoming chapters. So far, I have planned eight. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (if I did I'd be rich) but the plot.

Chapter One

"Planning."

It was a Hogsmead weekend for sixth years; Hermione Granger was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, sipping foamy butterbeer with her NEW best friend Ron. Well, really, Ron had always been one of her best friends, but since her and Harry had been dating, she thought of Harry of someone closer.

Only one week ago a cheerleader for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had stole Harry right under her nose. It now became Hermione's secret obligation to destroy the cheering squad and win her "man" back.

"I wish you and Harry were together." Ron said, taking a bit of peppermint toad.

Hermione laughed, "That makes two of us. Why do you care anyhow?"

"He doesn't even sit with us. He's surrounded by his new girl, Heidi Green and her sixth year friends."

Hermione sighed, "I gotta plan though."

"Hmmm...Really?"

"I need to make Heidi look like an idiot in front of Harry, and then he'll come running to me." Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Hermione, as your friend, I'm about to tell you how pathetic that sounded."

Hermione covered her face with her hands, "OKAY! I don't have a plan."

"If you want some advice...I say, if you want to destroy the cheerleaders, you must become one with the cheerleaders."

Hermione looked up, "Are you saying, I join the squad?"

"It's worth a shot."

"RON! I'll make a fool of myself."

"Don't you think getting dumped by the famous Harry Potter was humiliating? You can't get much lower than you already are."

"Thanks."

"I'm just saying, this may be your last shot."

"I guess it's worth a try."

Ron smiled, "I'll talk to Ginny, she's on the squad."

They spent the rest of their evening looking at owls in the pet shop. When the train back to the school came around, Hermione jumped on the idea of being back in her dorm, where it was uncomplicated.

After a long shower, Hermione pulled on her favorite star printed tank top and boxer shorts. As she was about to climb into bed, Ginny entered the room.

"Oh, hey Hermi. I was just talking to Ron; I can give you a tryout with the rest of the squad on...Wednesday. Does that sound okay?"

That was four days away. Not much time to practice, but Hermione smiled and tried to look confident.

She climbed into her silk red and gold sheets and turned of her lamp.

"The things I do for you Harry Potter." She whispered into the darkness.

Sunday morning breakfast was dull as planned. Hermione found herself, like always, watching Heidi and Harry giggle and flirt with each other at the other end of the table, while Hermione picked at her toast and bacon.

When breakfast ended, Hermione dumped her tray into the trash, and was determined to have a good day off.

"Hermione." It was Harry, standing right behind her, surprisingly alone.

"Oh, hey Harry."

"I was just wondering are you coming to the Quidditch match today?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"Because you're my biggest fan, Hermi."

"No Harry, I think your biggest fan is Heidi." With that she turned on her heel and walked briskly away. _That with show him, _she told herself.

A/N: Wow, I think that turned out good for my own liking. Once again nothing belongs to me unless I made it up (like Heidi and the plot.) Please review, bye!

****

Chapter Two: Practice Makes Perfect, date due July 3rd.


	2. Practice makes perfect

A/N: Okay, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Anyway, I just got back from the movies, we saw Shrek (it's not just a kids movie, I thought it was great!) Well, here's chapter two...please review...(hey, that rhymed!)

Chapter Two

"Practice Makes Perfect."

Two days before her cheerleading tryouts were totally crazy for Hermione. Ron had taken over the roll as secretary and was scheduling her time. 

"We're gonna practice with Ginny and Lavender Brown at eleven. Twelve brings along a VERY quick lunch so that we can get good seats for the Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff game...then-"

"Wait! Why do we have to watch a Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff game?" Hermione asked.

"You need to watch the other cheerleaders." He lowered his voice; "Word is...Ravenclaw has one of the best squads."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up from the house table. She felt Harry brush past her, Heidi joined at hip.

"Oh hey Hermi." He said smiling. Hermione frowned, HA! Like it was nothing, yeah Harry lets pretend NOTHING happened. He broke her heart and expects to just waltz through with his new woman and causally say hey? She Hermione Ann Granger was not that kind of girl...she was not going to let some boy walk all over her.

"Hey Harry." Hermione mentally slapped herself, "hey Harry?" That was not the tough, strong-willed look she was going for.

Ron appeared at her side. "Come on Hermione, we have to go practice."

When Hermione walked out to the lawn with Ron, they found the whole Gryffindor squad practicing pyramids. Hermione grinned to herself, wouldn't it be fun to mess them up? Suddenly, as though someone had pulled the cord on an thinking light bulb, she had an idea.

"Ron, give me one of my pom-poms." She said, dropping her water bottle on the green grass. 

Ron handed over the maroon and gold sparkly pom-poms. Hermione, not even knowing what she was doing, picked one up, chucked directly at Heidi (who was on top.) Heidi let out a loud screech as she fell backwards. Heidi fell into Mandy Downs, who knocked over Whitney Applegate, who took out the rest of the squad.

Ron fell to the ground, covering his mouth in laughter. One the other hand, the rest of the team was not so giggly.

Heidi flipped her blonde hair out of her face and charged over, red in the face. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed, spraying the both of them with spit.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione lied, trying hard not to laugh, "I was trying to throw them up and-"

"Arg! Your giving me migraines," Heidi yelled, rubbing her temples. She stomped off leaving the rest of the team to follow; shooting dirty looks their way. Only Ginny and Lavender approached them.

"I'm really sorry-" Hermione began.

"No, we understand, I'd do the same things for Harry Potter." Ginny said with a warm smile.

The spent until lunchtime, doing cartwheels, which Hermione being a Muggle, felt pretty comfortable with. Ron told her to do one more before lunch, for more practice. It didn't go so well, Hermione feel straight down on head.

As Ron helped her up she groaned, "If I live till practice...I'd be amazed!"

A/N: Hope you liked. Oh yeah, I own nothing but the plot and the characters I do make up. Chapter two is called the tryouts and it's due July 6! Bye. --Jessie!


	3. The Tryouts

A/N: Oh, I'm so sorry it wasn't out on time guys. I've been major busy. I've been trying to get tickets to a concert (wish me luck!) Ok, enough of my excuses, here is chapter three.

Chapter Three 

Hermione leaned out the window in her dormitory. Outside felt sunny and fresh. It would be a perfect day to sit out on the grounds and relax. Hermione's stomach did a flip-flop. She had totally forgot today was her cheerleading tryouts. Ron had told her now that she had her moves down, she needed to look the part of a cheerleader. He instructed her to meet him down in the empty charm's room.

Thinking it was about time to get ready and meet Ron, Hermione threw on a pair of white jeans and a light blue t-shirt. After quickly tying up her hair she headed downstairs.

Ron wasn't alone in the charm's classroom; Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy were with him. Cho look the same, but Draco looked totally different in red leather pants and a black tank top.

"Hi..." Hermione said cautiously. Ron smiled.

"Hermi, Cho volunteered to do your makeup and Draco is quite the hair stylist." (Hermione thought she saw Draco grin.)

*~*~*

"I'm telling ya Hermione; red IS your color." Cho insisted, unscrewing the lid of a fire engine red nail polish bottle.

Hermione felt skeptical, she felt it was a bit much. Then of course, she felt jumping up and down with pom-poms was a bit much, so she went along with polish. Above her, Draco had begun to straighten her hair.

Hermione caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror. Her once short girl with frizzy, mousy brown hair was gone. She had platform sneakers on now, that made her the same height as Ron. Her old hair was gone; it was now straight and layered with soft highlights. She glanced down at her tight skirt and tank top.

**~**

Hermione could see the group of cheerleaders as she walked across the grounds. Heidi pushed up her dark sunglasses to glance at the Hermione's new look. She scoffed and took a seat in the lawn chair beside her.

Ginny stood up, "Ok Hermione; you have a little competition. Let me...I mean us introduce Maggie Smith. " A really cute second year stood up. 

Heidi took this opportunity to do what she does best, give orders.

"This is what I want you to do first," She said in her southern accent, "A cartwheel."

Maggie, as obnoxious as she was, jumped up and turned a wobbly cartwheel, while Hermione, like most things, turned a perfect one.

Hermione believed for the rest of the tryouts that she had the chance of getting on the squad more than Maggie, who knocked over a pyramid, and kicked Chelsea Norton in the nose while trying to perform a back hand spring.

Hermione feel into her seat at dinner, she was too tired to eat. She groaned as she saw Heidi walk towards her. She was probably coming to tell her that she had no chance of making the squad.

"Hey, Hillary."

"It's Hermione."

"Oh...whatever. I just wanted to tell you that you're on the team."

Hermione's heart leapt with joy; she raised her at Heidi as she walked away. _Let the games begin_. 

A/N: Okay, what I'm thinking of doing is drawing a bunch of pictures for the story and posting them on a website, I'll give you link for it when I scan them.

Chapter four is The Formal and it date due is July 13th.


	4. Hermione and Dean

A/N: I can't put up my stories the date they're due!!! For now on NO MORE DUE DATES! Anyway, what happened to Cassandra Claire? Was she the English teacher? I never got to read her stories, I heard they were really good. I hope they will let her come back to us and write. Anyway, I changed my name (if it works) because too many people had Jessie. I'm starting an original story that I hope will be really good, so I'll keep you posted. Have you guys seen the Harry Potter trailer yet? The movie is going to be awesome!! Emma Watson (Hermione) is so cute! 

****

Chapter Four

Being a cheerleader made Hermione's life so different and complicated. First of all, she was never alone. She found herself surrounded by Heidi and the rest of the squad everywhere. They all went into the bathroom together to check their hair. They sat together in the Great Hall and the common room. This meant, more Heidi, more Harry. Hermione felt her grades were slipping from lack of study and homework time. Twice this week she had fallen asleep in charm's class.

And Hermione didn't understand how being a cheerleader was going to Harry back, it was another Weasley-brained idea. Heck with Harry, she mentally repeated to herself, all she needed now was sleep...

Hermione was awaken by Heidi's morning-routine-music. She opened her eyes to see the blonde trying to decide what to wear. And what a choice! Her closet was filled tight with clothes. Hermione didn't see the point, most the time the students were wearing robes. But today was Saturday and a Hogsmeade day, so Hermione dressed in a normal jeans and t-shirt.

Down in the Common Room sat Ron with...Harry! What a surprise! Hermione was eager to join them.

Harry flashed a smile, "Hey."

"Um...hi." Oh wow Hermione, great way to sound cool, calm and collected. This is stupid, she told herself, and there he was sitting in his little Quidditch robes, just talk-

Quidditch robes?! Hermione slapped her forehead; there was a game today. 

"I need to go change, Harry, what time does the game start?"

"Noon," he said, standing up. Heidi walked in at the right time and linked arms with him.

Back up in her dorm, Hermione quickly changed into her maroon sweater and skirt. As she hurried back down the stairs, she tripped on the last step, sending her into Dean Thomas.

"Watch it, babe." He said as he pulled her off the ground. He grinned, "Listen, I need for the dance coming up, do you want to go...with me?"

Dance? Why hadn't Hermione heard of this? Then a perfect plan came to Hermione, if Harry still had any feelings for Hermione, than he would get jealous seeing her with Dean.

She smiled, "Sure I will."

A/N: Aww...short and stupid. Review.


	5. The Dance

A/N: Really sorry I haven't updated this story in a really long time. It's just I was really busy for a while. Lately I've been trying to come up with new story ideas, but then I decided it might be a better idea to just finish the ones I already have started. So here it is. Please review. Love, Ty ^_^

Chapter Five

Hermione walked onto the Quidditch field feeling completely confident. Completely confident she'd make a fool out of herself that is. She stood nervously next to Heidi, scanning the crowd. She spotted Ron who gave her the thumbs up. This cheered her up slightly. 

Hermione watched Harry lead his team across the field. Her teammates all around her began to jump up and cheer at this very moment. Hermione joined in, rather half-heartedly, waving her pom-poms around. 

After Madam Hooch blew her whistle, all fourteen players rose quickly into the air. The cheerleaders began a chant, but Hermione stayed frozen on the ground, squinting at Harry as he looked around for the snitch.

"Pay attention!" Heidi hissed, suddenly in her ear. Hermione was snapped out of her daze and began to go along with the routine. She and Lavender stunted Whitney Applegate up into the air. Hermione felt her arms ache as Whitney waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Suddenly, feeling as though she could take no more pressure, Hermione crumpled to the ground. Whitney fell headfirst after her, taking Lavender down as well. The three girls lay entwined in a scarlet and gold heap.

"Nice going!" Heidi yelled. She stomped over to them, grabbed Hermione by the neck of her sweater, and pulled her to her feet. Hermione brushed off her skirt, blushing furiously.

"All right there, "'Mione?" Harry yelled, a concerned look on his face. He had dived low to see if she was o.k.

"Hmmm...Yup." Hermione muttered, waving slightly. Harry nodded and swooped back into the air. Heidi was back at Hermione's side again.

"Watch yourself, Granger." She snapped hands on her hips. "I MAY have to reconsider your position on the squad."

"Ooh that'd be tragic." Hermione shot back. She was beginning to not care about this stupid plan. Nothing good seemed to be coming from it. She had never been so tired, achy or busy in her life.

Just as they were about to make a pyramid (where Hermione would be on the bottom) Harry caught the golden snitch. Gryffindor had won the game. Hermione grabbed hands with Ginny and was able to truly cheer for the first time that night.

*~*~*

The rest of Hermione's week had been so stressful with practice, homework and a few quizzes, that Hermione almost forgot the dance she was going to with Dean. After lunch on Saturday afternoon, she and Ginny went up to their dormitory to pick out their dresses.

"What do you think of this one?" Ginny gushed, holding out a long, spaghetti strap blue dress.

"Very nice with your eyes." Hermione said. She glanced into her own closet. She pulled out the dress she was planning on wearing. It was long and a light lilac color, with fluttery sleeves and a square neck. Nope, Hermione thought to herself, not hot enough. She laughed out loud. When did she ever care about being hot?

She decided instead on her classic, little black dress. It hung just below her knees had thin straps and a v-neck. She dressed it up with sparkly, red necklace Lavender lent her and black heels with straps that tied around her ankles. Ginny helped her twist up her hair and curl the pieces that hung down. They finished it off with sparkly hairspray and sprits of her favorite perfume. 

**~*~**

Dean waited for her in the common room. He was one of the nicest looking guys there. His black pants were slightly baggy, along with a white-collar shirt, black jacket and a crimson tie.

"Wow Hermione," he gasped when he saw her. "You look wonderful."

"Likewise." She replied, smiling. She linked arms with him and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

*~*~*

It was hard not to spot Heidi the moment they walked in the Great Hall. She was dressed in a long, red gown with silver stones imbedded here and there. She was clutching Harry's arm, who was wearing a suit similar to Dean's. Hermione tightened her grip on his arm as they walked past.

The two joined Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Seamus at a large, round table. They all laughed as they watched Neville attempt some sort of complicated break dancing move to impress a short Ravenclaw girl with blonde pigtails.

"What's so funny?" Asked a voice behind them. They all looked around; it was Harry, surprisingly alone.

"Hey chap!" Seamus yelled, "have a seat."

Harry grinned and sat down on Hermione's other side. Ron looked quickly between the two and then at Harry. Hermione swore she spotted him wink.

"Haven't talked to you in a while, "'Mione." Harry said.

"Wonder why..."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Does this have anything to do with...Heidi?"

"Heidi? You kidding? Heidi's the best!" Ron burst out laughing at her words.

A slow song started and Dean held out his hand for Hermione. With a quick glance at Harry, she accepted and followed him onto the dance floor. 

"So what's going on with you and Harry?" Dean asked as they danced.

Hermione looked at him, wondering if she should tell the truth. Finally, she sighed and said, "Well, I've really missed him since we've broken up and now he's with Heidi..."

"I know. I was dating Heidi before she broke up with me for him." Dean said.

"So I guess we're in the same position." Said Hermione.

"Guess so..."

"What should we do about it?"

"Try to enjoy the night," Dean suggested.

They did just that. Hermione generally had a good time, spending time with her real friends, and keeping a hearty distance from her teammates (minus Ginny and Lavender of course).

~*~*~

At midnight, after saying goodnight to Dean, Hermione climbed the spiral staircase to the dorms. She flopped onto her bed, without bothering to wash her face or change into her pajamas. Just as she was closing her eyes the dormitory door flew open.

"Hermi, guess what!!" It was Ginny. She dashed into the room and threw herself at Hermione's side.

"What? What?"

"Okay..." She took a deep breath and was grinning broadly. "Harry told Ron that he was jealous when he saw you with Dean tonight! Heidi overheard and was not happy at all."

Almost as though on cue, Heidi stormed through the door, completely red in the face.

"You!" She screamed, pointing at Hermione. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRELY ALL YOUR FAULT!" With that she stormed off towards the bathrooms.

Hermione and Ginny stared open-mouth after her. Then they glanced at each other and started laughing hysterically.

A/N: Ah Mr. Potter can't make up his mind. Will he tell Hermione how he feels? What will Heidi do? Watch as the drama unfolds when the next chapter comes your way soon. Hehehehe, love Ty :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and CO. Belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.


End file.
